


Light of my Life

by jellyfishsenpai (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Any of it, Don't do it, M/M, Not Serious, do not take this seriously, even the Not Terrible part, i dont think a tag exists for this shit, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jellyfishsenpai
Summary: Love and forbidden desire slip their claws into Light Yagami's twisted heart, wrestling against his lust for justice and power. If love is the antidote of death, as Tom Arcano and Ted Cox suggest in their piece "Human Existence as a Waltz of Eros and Thanatos" (1988), can Light's warped world change for the better after all?





	Light of my Life

**Author's Note:**

> A fever dream brewed in the ides of March, back in the blistering year of 2015. 
> 
> For best results, read aloud as it is written, spelling and grammatical mistakes included. For added effect, play the Death Note anime soundtrack softly in the background for atmosphere.

hey wasupemy peeps XP this stroy is abut death note the bESt animay/manga evUR and if u disangry then gtfo u bakas lol. its form light’s prespectif becuz hes the hottest kawaiiest baddest bad boy ever and we’re gettin marred teehee ;P JUS KIDDEN l and light are PERF together ~UWAA~ so i hop u enjoe my fanfic becuz it’s gona be grATE. plez comment and shiz DOMO LOL.

 

***

 

“wher er yo goin’ axed L as I heeded toard the dore. ‘mide ur own bizeness’ I respondedde as i fliped my midel fingre at l an baked out da door.

I wuz super tired form a logn day of hrad work and working with l on work stuff wzu espechiallee exhoosting..

the nite wuz coold becuz it was decembrr (hah) and evryon nose decmber is fukin coald. i was cold. i putted my cold figurs in my pokett becuz they wuz could.

i hatted wrokin wit L. he wuz dumb as heck (i dont swar because im a gud studAnt) lol. and he wuz rud and men and a LIER.

but evan tho i thot thoss tings, i had to admite… he wuz pretty hott.

i stoped at a stret croner becauz the lite (not me) wuz red an i am a law-abiden citazin. mie cooler flaped in te brez. i reched into my pocete and got my death note I MEAN DAIRY HAH. it was bleck becauz blak means death.

ryuk aparred besid me. ‘wut r u doin lite’ he axed. i hed up my hend ad sed, ‘talk to my hand ryuuk’ and he wuz quite becuz the brun was two gud lol.

i taped my pencil thet i polled from behid my ear agenst my diree. i wuz thinkin… and i wuz thinkin hrad…

‘whAT IS IT’ ryuk dermendad. he wuz two curiuz fro his one gud. ‘APPLEZZZZZ’ he said also.

‘can i olny klil ppl wit the death note” i axed.

“wel’ he yeLLde screching his chin, ‘it _IS_ kaled the death note SO

‘bUT’ i said and hit his stomack with my fist becuz i was so badass ‘culd i may bee mack sum wan… fell in loaf???”

my cheks wear on fRIE but i stod my grund, waiting… weightin fro an awsner.

‘hmMM’ sed ryuk as he thinked aboat it. ‘i am thinkin abot this...’

‘do u half an answORE.’ I AEXED.

‘i tink!!!!’ ryuk exclammed wit a hug gren tat spilt his fack becuz he wuz a shinigami (tat means deATH GOD IN JEPANESH BTW) and cold due things liek that.

“WHet is ur ansar than???” i axed agin excetad.

“the aswer is yES” ryuk sed ‘ jus drew herts arund the nam and they well fall in lov!!1!” and i juped fro joy at the knews becuz i hed not red thise in the roles of te death note bUTT i gussed ther wuz exsheptons.

“sew if i writ a nem in the deat not and drew hards arond the nam it will wrok??” i sed becas i hed to mek shore.

ryuk shouted ‘YAS” to the hevans but no on hert him becuz he wus a death god lol.

jast befroe i culd writ the nam in the death note i pazzed becas i herad fotstapes comin twords me an i loked up an saw miSAH spritting don the sidwelk!!

‘LIGhT” she scremmed and threw ot her amrs but i dogged her embrack becuz i didnt evan liek her she was annOYING

“wut” i sed “i LOKE U A LOAT’ she sed and i sed ‘Ok”

but before she culd leaf i relized soemtin an was liek ‘Hey wet i half somthig to ax u”

aN so she stooped and similed and sad ‘whut is et ligt?”

and i sed “I need you to tel me l’s name ritE NAO’

she gapsed but then sed ‘aMYTIN fro yu light”

and so she whispred it in me er and i smilled rel beg becuz noa i knew. i nkew and it mad me sMIEL.

“i dun gno why ur so ubbsexed wit l” misa ramerked.

“ur jus jelus u dum betch” i said and laffed as she crid.

she run awey and i wend beck to the plack i hed bin befroe wheere l was still at becaus that is te plece i wented to go to. L wuz in the smae spot that he hed ben in wen i laft.

‘hey L’ i said shepishally and he jus lucked up and loked at me wit his big bleck eyes that he used to louk with.

i set done sedly and huncked ovre my deth note and began writting his nam becus i had nothin left to loose. i drawed the herts and clothed the book and pet it bek in my pockat becus it totale fit thar becus thats wher it fit.

i weighted. my yes war wid as thy looked on the cloak on the wal in the roam wher i wuz. ther wuz onyl sliencE.

tEN, it heppaned. L become stife liek a planc or steck or trie brench or somthin and teN he truned to me anD stud up form his cher relly sudanly lik he wuz posissed or something lol.

His mouth grew slack, his lips softly curved, as he so tenderly pronounced my name. _Light_ . A single syllable dripping languidly off his tongue, gliding through the stagnant ear just to reach my ears alone. _Light_ . An unreachable, unattainable, indescribable desire just out of reach. _Light_ . My name, never sounding quite so lovely as it did coming from his divine lips. _Light_. What I would give to hear him say it once more. His hand fell upon my waist, and all at once, the world dissolved, fading to black, until only nothingness remained. And in that nothingness, I could see only L.

we mad out an it wuz super hott and stufe lol.

The litting in the rum wuz perf fro a supre hott makut sesh becuz it was dark and thigns totallee gut steemi. I waz a bettur kizser then L tho jus saiyan.

wen we gut two tiered from the hottt stuff (lol) we sitted on da grund and holded hends becuz thas jast wat we did (it wuznt gae tho)

an L led his hed on my shulader and sigged and sed ‘i loaf yu som uch light’

and i blOOSHED and sqezzed hiz huNd and sed “ i looVE u 2 L” and kizzed his check becus it wuz a cut thig to du and i am kawaiiiiii and theN i sed “L ur de LIGHT of my lIfe” an he smilled and i simild and we were happy

an  dhe loked at me an whisPEARED “I know ur kEEra” and I knodded and said “srry” and he sed “is k i dun rlly cur rely i wuz jus broed but NOA i half u”

we chered and than flel aslept becuS we wree treid form mackin ut and shet.

 

~~THE END~~

SO i hoped u liekde my stroy guise lol it wuz rlly good buT dun be diskureged jus becaus i em sOOCH a gud writar haha.

pLZ coomente ad stuff i liek to her ur thouts but dont be mean bakas or ill crie bUT if ur nice ull mak my kokoro go dokidoki and tht wuld bee sugoi and mack me rlly heppy!!!

ARIGATOU MIINASAN ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this piece and myself but not nearly as much as I hate the Netflix Death Note movie. At the recommendation (sardonic or not) of a friend, I have published this piece.
> 
> You should see how many red lines mar the Google document where this piece of prose makes its home.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this glimpse into my dark past, when I challenged myself to write as poorly as I could. I promise I'm not actually illiterate. I'm an English major in her senior year. Please believe me.


End file.
